Seize the Day
by Nemo-Fabio
Summary: Duo found work at a computer company where he meets a certain messy haired hunk on the wrong foot...crappy summary, I know. Please R & R!


Seize the Day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or any of the characters...if I did, I would have ate them all by now... *sigh*  
  
A.N. Please excuse the terrible grammar and anything else that is wrong with it. There is a reason why I fail English in school almost every time. But I don't mind you pointing out the mistakes! That will be good for my horrible English... Anyway, I should start the fic now before you all give up thinking there is nothing interesting to read...  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I have worked in Mixtoe Machanics and the Getway Powers among other companies. I have a degree in accounting and I must emphasise that I am VERY experienced in this area of work." Duo shined his brightest smile at the scrutinising manager on the other side of the dest.   
  
Looking over his glasses, the oily-haied manager looked at Duo and asked in a fake sweet tone, "So why did you quit your last job?" and smiled.  
  
'Creepy' thought Duo with a shiver before answering, "Ah... well... it's kind of personal..."  
  
"Our company do not like secrets."  
  
Sighing Duo replied, "If you must know, it's because I slept with my boss and it was getting awkward so he fired me." 'Just gimme the bloody job... he's getting really creepy now... crap.'  
  
Finally the manager smiled a toothy (must I emphasise on the creepiness) smile and said, "Well, start on Monday at 8:00, we expect you to be on time."  
  
Duo's face lit up a couple of Christmas trees, "Oh, you won't be disappointed, Mr Longhurst." Duo gushed out as he stood up to shake the manager's hand. Just as he was about to turn and leave, he realised that the manager had not let go of his hand yet.   
  
"Just so you know... you won't get fired here if you sleep with the boss." Mr Longhurst winked as he gave Duo yet another smile.  
  
Duo laughed nervously and turned to leave the room. 'Creepy, REALLY creepy.'  
  
***  
  
"Five cups of sugar...is that right?!" Wondered Wufei as he heard his flatmate walk in.  
  
"I smell food!" His hyperactive flatmate squealed he bounced into the deeply fragranced kitchen.  
  
"Yes, it's food. I would be nice for you to help make some since you're the one who eats most of it...five cups of sugar...that's just not right..." Wufei murmured as he continued to make (or attempt to make) his sweet and sour pork while observing his much too cheerful friend from the corner of his eye. "And should I assume from your behaviour that you finally found a job?"  
  
"Ya never miss a thing, do ya? And yes, I got a job at Sapphire Technology." Duo informed the shorter man as he tasted some of the red sauce in the pan with his finger. "It's REALLY SWEET and sour pork."   
  
"hn."   
  
***  
  
Getting dressed on Monday mornings have become an unfamiliar activity for the braided man. Getting UP early on ANY morning was now an alien activity to Duo Maxwell. But as he was determined to be on time for the first morning at least, Duo managed to drag himself out of bed and into the automatic glass doors of Sapphire Technology.   
  
After the great show of striding into the building, Duo found himself grinning like an idiot in the middle of the foyer as he realised that he was lost. A few passer-bys who were in a hurry pushed against Duo and gave him an annoyed look.   
  
Finally giving up, he walked up to the recepting dest where he fould a girl with large bluish friendly eyes and dark purple hair sitting in front of the computer. As he approached, she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Morning, Hilde," he greeted as he read her name tag. Before he could continue, she saved him the trouble by putting in, "you must be new here. Maxwell, is it?" Observing Duo's reaction, she smiled and continued, "Mr Longhurst told me that you would be coming in today. You're on the fifth floor."  
  
"Thanks, Hil." He waved as he headed for the overcrowded lift.  
  
Standing among stoic men in suits in silence was not exactly how Duo imagined his first morning to be. As he reached his floor, he squeezed his way out of the crowded space.   
  
When the doors of the elevator closed behind him, Duo looked around the office and found only a handful of other people in their desks. One or two gave him a curious look while the rest chose to ignore him. Reading the signs, he walked carefully, as if he was a criminal trying to sneak out of jail, toward the office that he assume would be the head of this apartment.  
  
He knocked gingerly at the door and after waiting a few moments, a friendly, "Come in!" alerted him to step into the office where he found a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes smiling at him.  
  
"Good morning, Duo. I'm Relena Dorlin, please take a sit."  
  
Duo was relieved to find his boss to be a girl around his age and very friendly, too. He had been worrying all weekend that his head would be something like the creepy, perverted manager he met last week.   
  
After being introduced to the rest of the staff, he was sitted in front of his computer and set to work. After giving a sigh, Duo started typing at the computer. 'Only four more hours till lunch.'  
  
***  
  
Lunch, to Duo's greatest relieve, finally arrived. He went down to the foyer where he was invited to join Hilde for lunch.   
  
As they headed back to the building after lunch, they saw a black limosine parked outside the building and a young blond boy walked out, followed by a body guard with hair hanging all over his face.   
  
Hilde gasped and halted Duo to a stop and whispered into his ear, "That's the PRESIDENT!!!"  
  
"What?! The little blond thing?"  
  
"Don't call him that. That's Quatre Reberba Winner. Your boss. The BOSS boss." Frustrated Hilde as she tried to emphasise his importance.   
  
"Wow...he's so young."  
  
They entered the building after Mr Winner and Duo hung around at Hilde's desk for a while, talking about the previous sighting. Suddenly, Duo realised what time it was. "Shit! I'm late."  
  
He waved as he frantically ran over to the lifts and pressed the UP button with much vigour. Finally the doors slided open and he waved goodbye to Hilde and quickly pushed the CLOSE button.   
  
As the doors finally started to close, there was a loud "WAIT!" from beyond the doors. Although Duo is a nice guy most of the time, he continued to push the CLOSE button and apologising silently to the unknown person on the other side of the door.   
  
Just as the doors were about to shut tight, there was that big DING noise and the doors started to part. Duo groaned as he tried to looked at the parting doors annoyedly waiting for the culprit's face to show.  
  
When the space was wide enought, Duo saw, to his amazement, a young man of about his same age, huffing and puffing from the obvious running to catch the lift, with messy chocolate locks and bright blue eyes. The man was drop dead gorgeous.   
  
Duo took in the other's smaller, but tight, built and was trying very hard to stop his jaws from crashing to the ground. When his eyes wondered back to the other man's eyes, he found himself on the receiving end of a death glare as the other man walked into the lift and shutted the doors. The man turned his back to Duo, punched in the 19th floor and continued to glare at the reflection of Duo on the lift's unneccessarilly shiny silver doors. To all of Duo's explanations and apologies, he replied with a simple "Hn".  
  
Finally giving up, Duo stayed quiet the rest of the way up, swearing very loudly inside his hea. 


End file.
